highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Princes of the Universe
, |Genre= |Format= ( , ) |Sortie= |Enregistré=1985-1986 |Durée=3:37 |Track=Highlander Queen - Princess Of The Universe.ogg |Titre précédent=Don't Lose Your Head |Titre suivant=A Kind of "A Kind of Magic" |Album=A Kind of Magic}}Princes of the Universe est une chanson du groupe Queen paru sur l'album A Kind of Magic en . Paroles Les paroles expriment le point de vue des , de leur condition et de la supériorité que cela leur donne sur les êtres mortels, un point de vue que partageront tous les grands « méchants » des films et les différentes séries de la franchise Highlander. Here we are, born to be kings, Nous voilà, nés pour être rois, We're the princes of the universe, Nous sommes les princes de l'univers, Here we belong, fighting to survive, Nous demeurons ici, combattant pour survivre, In a world with the darkest powers. Dans un monde avec les pouvoirs les plus obscurs. And here we are, we're the princes of the universe, Et nous voilà, nous sommes les princes de l'univers, Here we belong, fighting for survival, Nous demeurons ici, combattant pour la survie, We've come to be the rulers of your world. Nous sommes venus pour être les maîtres de votre monde. I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings, Je suis immortel, j'ai en moi le sang des rois, I have no rival, no man can be my equal, Je n'ai pas de rival, aucun homme ne peut-être mon égal, Take me to the future of your world. Amène-moi vers le futur de ton monde. Chorus Refrain Born to be kings, princes of the universe, Nés pour être rois, princes de l'univers, Fighting and free, got your world in my hand, Combattant et libres, nous avons le monde au creux de nos mains, I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand, Je suis là pour ton amour et je m'affirmerai, We were born to be princes of the universe. Nous étions nés pour être princes de l'univers. No man could understand, my power is in my own hand, Aucun homme ne peut comprendre, mon pouvoir est entre mes mains, Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, people talk about you, Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, les gens parlent de toi, People say you've had your day. Les gens disent que ton heure a déjà sonné. I'm a man that will go far, Je suis un homme qui ira loin, Fly the moon and reach for the stars, Survolant la lune et atteignant les étoiles, With my sword and head held high, Avec mon épée et la tête tenue haute, Got to pass the test first time, yeah. J'ai à réussir le test du premier coup, oui, I know that people talk about me I hear it every day, Je sais que les gens parlent de moi, je l'entends tous les jours, But I can prove you're wrong cause I'm right first time. Mais je peux prouver que vous avez tort car j'ai raison du premier coup. Yeah, yeah, alright, watch this man fly, Oui, oui, ça va, regarde cette homme voler, Bring on the girls. Amène les filles. Here we are, born to be kings, Nous voilà, nés pour être rois, We're the princes of the universe, Nous sommes les princes de l'univers, Here we belong Nous demeurons ici Chorus Refrain Clip vidéo Le clip a été réalisé par Russell Mulcahy, qui avait déjà réalisé celui de la chanson A Kind of Magic. Il a été tourné sur un des sets qui a servi au tournage du filmhttp://queenpedia.com/index.php?title=Princes_Of_The_Universe_-_Promotional_Video, et on peut y voir un duel à l'épée entre Freddie Mercury et Connor MacLeod (Christophe Lambert), le premier se servant de son pied de micro, le second de son katana. Des scènes du film entrecoupent également le clip. Jusqu'à la sortie du DVD Greatest Video Hits II, le clip était très rarement diffusé à la télévision et ne figurait jusqu'alors sur aucun support. Utilisation de la chanson Cette chanson, écrite et composée par Freddie Mercury, fut utilisée pour le générique de début du film Highlander de Russell Mulcahy, sorti en 1986 et pour la série du même nom de 1992 à 1998. center|550px À noter que pour ce titre, le single ne fut jamais publié au Royaume-Uni mais seulement dans des pays anglophones comme les États-Unis, le Canada ou encore au Japon et en Nouvelle-Zélande. Le morceau connut un bon succès grâce à la relation au film Highlander. Classement Références